Lava Tube
Lava Tube is the final area where Jak and Daxter used the A-Grav Zoomer. It was the connection between Volcanic Crater and Gol and Maia's Citadel. It’s entirely located underground and exists of a lava cave, a Dark Eco factory and a series of metallic constructions that served as pathways. It was presumably used as a way to stop the overflowing of the lava in Volcanic Crater, the odd blow-shaped room with the five spheres serving as the ‘end’ where the lava is redirected some other way. The factory itself and the odd metal pathways are yet of unknown origin and purpose. In the new world it was pretty much never seen again. As it was too far away from Haven City the location was probably abandoned or destroyed with the destruction of the machine with the spheres. The Tube Though it is at first similar to Fire Canyon, except underground, the heat is much hotter. Keira had to upgrade the Heat Shield to withstand 800 degrees so that Jak and Daxter would be able to cross it. As before, Keira has released some Cooling Balloons. Farther into the tube was a machine of unknown origin comprising of lava filled orbs spinning around a pole, while the actual purpose of this machine is unknown it may have served as some sort of power source or a means of removing lava from the tube to avoid flooding. If this was the case, then the lava tube ''would ''overflow, destroying most of the old world. Either way, destroying these orbs resulted in the opening of a door, leading deeper into the Tube. Dark Eco factory This odd factory is located in the second portion of Lava Tube. It is protected with loads of Dark Eco Mines against intruders. Though the creators don’t appear to be the Precursors, neither does it point towards Gol and Maia. Though it appears to be moving, probably storing, the Dark Eco in the containers, there is a large absent of Precursor metal or structures. But if Gol and Maia were the owners they probably wouldn’t be trying to store it but instead trying to use it for their own good, as Dark Eco appeared to be scarce. There’s also a lot of Yellow Eco Vents, which can be used to destroy the containers and avoid crashing into them. It is possible the factory is slowly draining Dark Eco from the Silo, as the locations are close enough. Metal pathways The final portion of Lava Tube exists mainly of a series of two or three metal pathways. They are sometimes broken, indicated by a black-yellow warning pathway and perfect for the A-Grav Zoomer. As it can easily cross between two pathways that aren’t linked. Its purpose is unknown, nor does it seem to have any. As it is like a long rollercoaster, objects won’t be able to move across them. Though they probably were constructed by someone (Yellow Sage?) as an early way to cross the Tube (probably using mine-carts). Precursor Artifacts There are no Precursor Artifacts in Lava Tube beside Dark Eco (in containers and Mines), some Blue Eco Vents and a load of Yellow Eco Vents. And of course the typical Teleport Gate and a Trans Pad. Collectibles Power Cells * Reach the end of the Lava Tube * Free 7 Scout Flies Scout Flies Many are along the way to the end Precursor Orbs Category:The Precursor Legacy locations